User talk:Zamra 'Vorum
[UPLOADING DATA FILES...UPLOAD COMPLETE...BEGINNING TRANSMISSION. Greetings , I am Timely Twilight, A.I of the assualt carrier Nightly Moonlight. Please leave your message for Zamra 'Vorum and he will reply as soon as he receives your message. While you wait for a reply, you have permission to view Zamra's other pages. END TRANSMISSION] *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 ---- RE: Response Hey Zamra, I never intended for you to have to take it off of your article, I just noted the similarity. I don't care if you have it on your article. Take care, and have a good day! Rawr, CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 1/26/2009 ::Unlike some, I don't care if you copy my work, i'd just appreciate it if people tell me before hand if they use my work. And as long as you tell people that CT gave you permission, then there won't be any problems. Sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused you. CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 1/26/2009 Late Reply Sorry it took so long I've been playing xbox for awhile. I've played around 980 rounds or so, how about you? Cool, you're pretty far. I think I've got 1120. That's was funny, I like how the guy just randomly pulls out a shotgun. Hey I'm listening to the song How It Ends from DeVotchKa, it's in the Gears 2 Last Day trailer. Have you heard it? Hahaha, thanks for accepting it. I'm starting to go back on Halopedia and editing some pages and talking to friends. I'm only a Corporal in the ranking system. Ya Baracuss told me, and that's great! BTW do you want to get Halo Wars? Ya the demo comes out tomorrow on Marketplace, and I'm getting it! Ya its so fun! I like playing skirmish mode against AI. A free flaming warthog? I don't know if I'll pre-order, maybe tomorrow if I get the chance. But I can't wait until the soundtrack is released on iTunes. ya I didn't get to go today, but hopefully I can this week. BTW I got 8 new achievements in Left 4 Dead, 4 today, and 4 yesterday. The first 4 were Lamb 2 Slaughter, Ground Cover, Clean Kill, and Cr0wnd. The other 4 were Back 2 Help, Dead Giveaway, 101 Cremations, and No Smoking Section. Me and my friend played Dead Air and we went around looking for the Witches, with auto-shotguns. The first Witch he killed right away and got the achievement. The second Witch I tried to kill but I missed her head and got incapped, so when we got the third Witch I went behind it and shot her square in the head (but it looked like I got her in the chest) and it killed her and I got the achievement. Cool, I think during that campaign I got the Burn the Witch achievement. Nice, I think I've played around 1475-1500 rounds. BTW have you checked out my article Andrew Weber? It's not done yet but I'm going to finish it. I was thinking that you and Baracuss should write articles about yourselfs, I chose to join the UNSC. I had so many ideas for the RP so today I just added to it, I gave a little more background information on Baw Wee. Why thank you, I aim to displease. That's great! I that My X-Box returns soon so that me you and Baw Wee can play Halo 3 together. By the way I uploaded some of my videos on my user page. Ok dude... long as we play together sometimes! Enjoy this Halo 3 theme Remix: 300px|right Star Charts Hey dude, could one of those Star Chart images mark Zalcronia on it? And another be Kara Xa itself? since their both Fall-Back Planets? No, I was doing some site clean-up, nothing more. Sorry for the seeming problem. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:58, 7 February 2009 (UTC) No Need I was only joking, I wanted to make my father seem evil, it would present a challenge in the future. That's not fair! Well your lucky, that's all I'm going to say. Article Help Hey dude, I was wondering if you could help me with most of my articles, idea wise, cause im out of ideas mostly. (P.S. You should make some posts on Baracuss' RP) Ah, well I need help with about 95% of my articles. Okay, thanks man. Not Bad I got my X-Box back at least